She's Bringing Sexy Back
by THESUiTExViDA
Summary: Its junior year and it seems to be perfect.Miley and Jake the hot new couple,and Oliver and Lily can't be seperated until a new girl comes.The boobs,hair,butt,figure.It seems all the boys are in love with her especially the ones that are taken.R&R'S PLEAS
1. Oh No She Didn't

**Chapter 1:**

  


**Oh No She Didn't******

It was the first day of junior year.Miley and Lily were so excited.They went shopping all day yesterday for a perfect outfit,to show off to there hot boyfriends.Miley got a pink Juicy Couture Scoop Henley with a pair of dark skinny jeans from Lucky Brand Jeans curtesey of the Hannah Closet.Lily wore a BCBG light blue ''Mandi'' top with same pair of jeans as Miley.Only one word could describe them and it was ''hot''.

Miley and Lily walked into the hallway of there high school and they could tell that every eye was on them.BR''There's my baby girl'' Oliver took Lily and gave her a kiss.  
Oliver was totally over the Smoken Oken faze and was the quater back of the football team every girl wanted him but the only one who could have him was Lily  
''Hey how bout' mine,you look hot today'' there was Jake ,but he gave Miley a more pasionate kiss.Jake was still the movie star,but it sunk in.There were raily any more screaming fans,and Miley loved it that way.Since high school there life was so great.MIley and Lily were in charge of the cheerleading squad and everyone wanted to be them.  
''Dude this year the Packers are going to kick ass'' Oliver lifted his arm up in the air, everyone cheered.BRSuddenly the halls were quite,Miley heard a quite squeaks on the floor  
Lily turned around ''Oh my -'' Lily squealed ''GOD'' Miley finished herbr''Meaowh'' finished Josh Pecker the running back yelled  
''Wow'' Jake said without blinking,Miley punched his arm.  
When Miley actually got a chance to see the girl.She was shocked Lily and Miley's outfit looked like if the janitor picked it.The girl was a brunette that had long hair you could tell she was Spanish.She was wearing a Bebe white tank top with a Ralph Lauren mini blazer with dark skinny jeans like Miley and Lily's but her butt looked bigger and so did her boobs  
She came closer to them and sexy winked at Oliver and Jake.Oliver dropped his books on Lily's toe.''OWW'' Lily screamed.''Sorry babe I was-'' Oliver tried to finish his sentence ''destracted'' Miley said frustrated  
.How could his happen they were the hottest girls in school how could they be replace something had to be done,and fast..

**

''R&R'S PUH-LEASE''

**


	2. Promise Can't Always Be Kept

Thanks everyone for the R&R'S 

**Chapter 2:  
Promises Can't Always Be Kept**

_IMiley and Lily were looking in the Hannah Closet to see if they could find something hott_

''Too ugly'' Lily said throwing the pink Betsey Johnson shirt.

''How could this happen I mean,we're the hottest girls at school we can't be replaced''Miley was so sad ,everyone at school was paying attention to the new girl.

''She is pretty''Lily added''Plus she has a sexy name'  
''What's so sexy about Victoria''Miley said confused

''Miley is too sweet,and Lily is too you know kind...Victoria is so sultry'

Lily said Victoria like she was a porn star.It was the first time Miley laughed since Victoria came. 

''How about this one''Miley held a blue shirt that looked like something her grandmother would wear ''EWWW..FASHION EMERGENCY!!!It looks like that kitty sweather your dad gave you without the kitty''Lily added 

''Yahh man I'm happy middle school is over''Miley looked down at some of the merchandise 

''We you used to be the geeks,it's unbelieveable how much Oliver changed,I mean remember when every girl rejected him until' 

''Freshmen year''Miley finished her''Yah he was cute''Lily looked at Miley 

''Not like I would ever look at him''But the truth was Miley had a big crush on Oliver until Lily and him went out. 

''It's getting late I have to go home,well see you later'  
''Yah bye'  
''Miley chill,tommorow is cheerleading try-outs every one will have there eyes back on us'

''You sure' 

''I promise'  
**

At School

**

Miley was looking in her locker and seeing if she could find her Algebra III 

''What do you think''Lily gave her a tug 

''Cute''Miley said without looking 

''Your not even looking'  
Miley actually looked at Lily and she looked hot 

''You look-'

''Fantastic''Oliver finished Miley''Babe every girl at school is going to be so jealous'  
''I know''Lily answered satisfied 

''I know I love the pink tennis mini''Miley said while she was adding another coat of lip gloss on her lips 

''Do you guys know where Jake is'  
Then Miley heared the same noise that she did yesterday 

''She's here''Lily whispered 

There came Victoria hot as ever she wore some pink stiletos with a jean mini skirt with a polo.  
''WOAH''Oliver said Miley noticed that he was thinking out loud 

''WHAT''Lily ran to the bathroom 

''I'll get her''Miley ran after her 

''Lily chill'

''Why does this have to happen to me''Lily was trying to stop crying,but nothing worked 

''You how bout me Jake was totally looking at her too you know' 

''I know it's just we were the hottest girls at school until she came'

''It's ok Lily it's not like not she is going to steal them away from us'

''Promise'

''Promise'' 

Just as her and Lily stepped out of the bathroom they saw Victoria twirling Oliver's hair and touching Jake's chest. 

**  
BRead more soon**


	3. S for Slut

**I'm glad that people are liking it so far so here it goes**

Chapter 3:

S is for Slut

Lily just looked at Victoria and Oliver,Miley could tell she was going to break down and cry

''Just be strong''Miley whispered''If you cry she knows your week''

Lily just nodded

''Heyy you guys''Miley ran up to Jake,Oliver,and Victoria with the fakest smile on her face

''Hey'' they all replied

''Well Victoria this is like the first time we have actually spoken''Lily said pushing her hand away from Oliver's hair

''Yah Oliver and Jake told me so much about you guys''saying sarcastically.

Miley knew that the boys didn't even mention them while they were talking to Victoria

''Like what'' Lily said not suprised

''Like how you guys are in charge of the cheerleading squad,I think that is like so cool,I was the captian in my old school,maybe I can join''

''Sorry,but the cheerleading squad doesn't except Hooter's ex-employees''Miley said proud of her comeback

Lily let out a laugh,Miley wondered why the boys were'nt laughing

''Your comebacks are as cheezy as that thing you call a southern accent''

The boys laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world,but immediately stopped when Miley and Lily gave them a look

''Well I have to go I'll see you at try-outs and I'll see you in biology''she blew Oliver a kiss

''Oliver she was totally hitting on you''

''She was'' Lily gave him a look ''I know''

''Jake she was hitting on you too'' Miley said

''But that doesn't mean I like her babe chill''

''I know it's just she is soo you know ...seductive''Miley said seductive just like she just swallowed a bunch of rocks

''Sorry guys the bell is about to ring see you later''Oliver kissed Lily goodbyeP''Let me guess biology''Lily said

''I have to go Miles,remeber I don't like her''

''Okk bye'' said Miley still not happy

''We have to do something''

Cheerleading Tryouts

Miley looked around there were more people than usual and she knew why she looked at Lily who was talking to some freshmen try-outers than she looked at Jake he was talking on his cell phone to his manager,she looked at Oliver who was looking down at the floor while his friends were flirting with Victoria.Miley knew it was time

''Hey everyone you may know me as Miley,and today Lily and I will chose who is worthy enough to be called a cheerleader''Miley heard girls cheer she knew she had done well

''Well lets start with Kimberley Adams'' Lily said

''GO TEAM YA!!!''

She was worst than Lily before she knew how to cheerleadP''That was nice''Miley said sympathaticly

''I hope this goes better''said Lily

But the truth was that this year the girls stunk

''Next Victoria Martinez''said Lily Miley's eyes widen

Victoria did a sequence of cheers,back flips,and twirls.

Everyone cheered even Lily

''We need her'' whispered Lily

''No we don't'' Miley whispered back

''Yes we do we can actually beat the Lions if we get her''

''Sorry Victoria but you can't be on the squad''

Lily gave her a look

''Who cares this squad is full of losers" Victoria left and a bunch a boys followed her

''Look at what you did!" Lily said angrily

''I thought you hated her?!''

''I did until she I knew how good her hurkey was''

''Lily..i'm sorry it's just that i'm freakin pissed''

''Well i goto find Oliver bye''

Miley was now all alonw

STAY TUNED


	4. If You Can't Beat Em Join Em'

**Sorry if I haven't written anything for a long time I was just really buisy.So here it goes,but before it starts im going to thank you all for the R&R's keep it commin!!**

** Chapter:4**

** If You Can't Beat Em Join Em'**

Everyone was ignoring Miley for what she did to Victoria.It wasn't a big deal or was it...

**Cafeteria**

''Miley''Jake said drinking his _Red _Bull'Don't take it to hard''

''Don't take it to hard!I just made the biggest mistake of my life''

''No you didn't your the captian you make the shots,Miles you know how many times I've been rejected'' Jake hugged Miley

''Uhh let me guess...NEVER'' Miley stabbed her raviolli

''I promise I'll talk to her''

''Promise''Miley said in a baby voice

''Promise'' Jake kissed her forehead

Miley just hoped that Victoria would listen

**Lockers**

Miley saw Victoria ,she was going to go up to her,and say sorry.

''Do you really want to do this'' Lily said

''Postive'' Miley felt like her stomach was about to explode

''Victoria'' she said waiting for an answer

''Yes,and if your about to insult me save it'' Victoria said looking in her pocket mirror

''No im not I just i have to say...''

''Say what''

''I'm ... i'm''

''You what'' Victoria lifted her eyebrow

''I'm sorry I said please join the squad'' Miley said in relief

''Woah woah not so fast country girl''

''I'm just ...'' Miley said speechles

''Your just what a pussy'' Victoria interupted

''What did you call me''

''You know what I called you''

''Victoria,I wanted to say i'm sorry'' Miley was astonished she couldn't believe this girl

''But sorry doesn't cut it''she said proudly ''If you wan't me in your squad you have to do some things to do''

''Like what''

''Like I will say which cheers cut''

''That's a captian jo-''

''Yah well why can't it be mine''

''If were going to make an agreement can you please stop interupting me'' Miley said polietly

''Okk and I get to be in the front''

Miley thought for a second _''Should I do this''_,_''Is she going to stop being a slut''_

''Ok deal'' Miley put out

''Deal'' Victoria shook it

''And one more thing,don't trust Jake too much you may end up being hurt''

And once again Miley was alone...

** Hope you guys liked it!!R&R's please!!**


	5. The Good News and Bad!

**Thank you guys for the R&R'S alot of you have been saying this is sorta like the Clique Novel ''Invasion of the Boy Snatchers'' and Victoria is sorta like Nina..I think I made the characters a little to much alike as you can see!I have some good news and bad news the good news is im making a new fic:) YAHH...Bad NEWS is im cancelling this one..:( BOOOOOO...i THink i decided this cause this fanfiction isn't going anywhere.But my new fanfic is going to be better!! I want to thank everyone who liked this fic everything and remember to read the new one!!**


End file.
